Seven Pink Dragonballs
by quazicrazy
Summary: Vegeta still being Vegeta gets a 'little' carried away in a sparring match with Goku and accidently kills a Zfighter then Shenron has an emotional break down.
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer: I don't own Dragonball z.  
  
A/N: like the dbz movies (not including the specials) this, doesn't take  
place in any particular part of the timeline  
  
Seven Pink Dragonballs  
  
CH 1  
  
Bulma was hosting a B.B.Q at good ol' Capsule Corps.  
  
For what reason you might ask well, because it was a beautiful summer afternoon,  
  
well that, and the fact that Dr. Briefs newest pet T-Rex had recently died.  
  
Bulma now found her self with approximately 8 tons fresh choice dinosaur meet to spare.  
  
So she did what any level headed woman in her situation would do, grill it up buy 2tons of potatoes and co slaw to accompany the meal and feed it to her local saiya-jin garbage disposals,  
  
who conveniently happen to be her husband, son, and friends.  
  
Oh, yes and for the sake of being polite she also invited krillin, his family, Tein, Choutzu, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong and, Master Roshi.  
  
Actually Oolong and Master Roshi kind of just tagged along in hopes of getting a free meal.  
  
All were pretty much having a good time.  
  
Roshi was lounging on one of Capsule Corp's many lawn chairs making do with one of Bulma's Victoria's secret catalogs.  
  
Since there's no way she was allowing the Turtle hermit to bring porn into her home and, possibly run the risk of corrupting young Trunks.  
  
Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin were sitting around the table sharing their lame 'well this drag queen walks into a bar' type jokes, while 18 entertained her little daughter away from the crowd.  
  
Goten and Trunks were sitting around the table opposite to Yamcha and Krillin, the chibis keeping them selves amused by chanting 'WE WANT FOOD' as they pounded the bottoms of their forks and knives on the table to add resonance to their mock protest rally.  
  
Bulma, Chichi and Mrs. Briefs were manning or should I say womaning the grill.  
  
The ever proper ever primp well raised teenage Gohan was by their side just in case they needed help.  
  
"Need any help mom," asked Gohan in a tone of voice that was freakishly enthusiastic for an adolescent male asking his mother if she needs any help with domestic chores.  
  
"Why yes, I would really appreciate if you started setting the table dear," chimed Chichi, her eyes becoming rainbow shaped in classic anime style.  
  
"Sure mom," was all Gohan said with a smile and a nauseatingly perky voice before he began his task  
  
All those times she had to beat manners into him to undo the damages of his father's influence had surely paid off. Her Gohan was a perfect gentleman; those were the thoughts of chichi as her first offspring walked off to commence his chore, her eyes becoming slightly watery by the thought. She clasped her hands together and leaned her head on them, forgetting that she was holding the giant barbeque fork and as a consequence a bit of grease dripped from the utensil on to her pretty little nose.  
  
In all of this where were our two favorite saiya-jins you ask?  
  
Why beating the crap out of each other high above in the great blue yonder  
  
but, only in a friendly spar, much to Goku's delight and Vegeta's dismay.  
  
They were just starting there 100000000000th round.  
  
Veggie began his assault on his beloved kakarrot with a flurry of punches while screaming like a rabid baboon.  
  
Goku countered everyone by simply blocking.. Well except for this very rapid uppercut which Vegeta chose to execute at just the right moment.  
  
Oh no, there was no way poor little Goku could have been ready to block that so he simply blurred out appearing right behind Vegeta.  
  
He was just in time to hit Veggie in the back sending him in a downward spiral and, right into the rear end of a cloud that was shaped like a fluffy bunny.  
  
Mind you the goofy smile never leaving the simpleton's face he really thought it was just a friendly spar and not another attempt on the saiya'jin no oji's part to reclaim his pride.  
  
"Gee isn't this fun Vegeta?" Goku said in a voice that to you or me would have sounded friendly and cheerful but to Vegeta it was pure mockery.  
  
"Grrrr SHUT UP KAKARROT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU INSOLENCE!!!" Yelled the furious saiyan prince as he charged out of the 'fluffy bunny's' rear end.  
  
He charged at Goku aura flaring, then jutting to the side and extending a muscular leg out at just the last moment side kicking the clown right in the face. The force causing the goofball to fly backs some before he used his ki to come to a halt  
  
Oh, how Veggie longed for this to piss off Kakarrot or for him to at least replace that goofy smile with a smirk so he could feel as if he was fighting with a real saiyan instead of a third class clown.  
  
That would have made the pain of Kakarrot's punches just a tad more bearable to his over inflated and overly vulnerable royal ego.  
  
Instead Goku just scratched his head and wore a puzzled look on his mug then he assaulted Vegeta's ears with the dumbest question west of West city.  
  
"oh heh sorry I gave you all that insolence Vegeta I didn't even know I had any to give. Say Vegeta what's insolence?"  
  
This earned Goku another death charge this time however Goku was prepared and met the Prince's attack with counter maneuvers of his own.  
  
Punches, and kicks flew from both sides as the mighty saiyans locked in combat. Both sides managed to get some attacks into the other guy's defenses.  
  
Of Course there was one noticeable difference Goku was hip and lose and having an all around good time. While Veggie was wound up so tight that if someone would have stuck a piece of coal up his ass it would have turned into a diamond with in minutes.  
  
At a pace so fiercely rapid that the movements could have only been followed by the eyes of the universe's finest warriors they fought, without wavering not once in 2 hours time except for the few moments when they paused and circled around each other in a deadly dance in an attempt to find an opening in their opponents defenses.  
  
Vegeta eyed Goku intently as he circled around him, trying, with the same amount of overwhelming effort that he had when they began their match to find one dammed weakness in kakarrot's stance and, finally the fruits of his labor paid off.  
  
It was quite unusual for Goku to leave himself so open, perhaps it was the sent of barbequed dinosaur which was now filling the air up their, that was compromising the baka's concentration.  
  
The reason however was of no importance to the Saiyan prince all that mattered was the fact that it was a weakness and that it was right their before him.  
  
Vegeta began is advance towards Goku fast and furious with ki brightly flaring.  
  
He thrust his right fist towards Goku's face and, just as he expected it was met by Goku's opened palm in a blocking maneuver. He jabbed his left fist this time and again Goku defended just as Vegeta knew he would.  
  
Now the moment he had been waiting for was at hand. A powered up super saiyan 2 Vegeta jammed his knee right into his adversary's abdomen. The action causing Goku to hunch over in pain for just a few seconds which was more then enough time for the prince to execute his next move.  
  
Vegeta inter locked the fingers of both hands together and brought them down on Goku's back like a wrecking ball from hell. The sights of seeing his, rival careening down towards the ground bringing that classic siayan smirk to his face.  
  
However the realization that he had just screwed up big did a quick job of whipping that little smirk off of the oji's face.  
  
Prior to their little match Vegeta had, had naturally a tough time getting Bulma to agree to the both of them sparring right above Capsule Corps, without losing the privileges of either having his gravity chamber fixed, or having his sexual needs met regularly.  
  
The words of that ona were now ringing in his head now that he remembered them.  
  
"Now remember Vegeta if you insist on fighting here you two had better keep it under control I don't want to see any ki balls and I don't want anything falling out of the sky either you got that!"  
  
"Dam it ona!! I head you the first time I not stupid," was the response he had given her but the situation was apparently showing otherwise.  
  
Goku's body propelled by the mighty blow of a super saiyan 2 Vegeta connected with the ground with a thunderous sound as tons of air and ground were displaced and, a massive plum of dust almost resembling a mushroom cloud engulfed Capsule Corps. 


	2. CH 2

SPD CH 2  
  
The cloud of dust left by the impact rapidly rose to higher altitudes engulfing the lone warrior floating high above and depriving the saiyan prince of his vision, for approximately 1000th of a second although, he probably would never admit it if asked, Vegeta was utterly terrified by the possible consequences of his actions and his heart sank in response to the thoughts that raced in his head.  
  
He then began to focus himself and was very much relived upon sensing the ki of his wife and child. Still he didn't know whether they were entirely alright what he heard next was a sweet melody to his ears.  
  
"VEGETA YOU BAKA!!!!!!!," Bulma said in a hysterical yell.  
  
"Whoa our dads are so busted," was the amused response of young Trunks.  
  
"Heh he yeah," Goten mused in response to his best friend's comment. From the sounds of it the boys appeared to be hovering near Vegeta.  
  
Naturally there was a great deal of commotion, but Vegeta did not hesitate to float down and face the music.  
  
As he powered down and floated downwards past the altitude were the boys hovered and towards the backyard of Capsule Corps., he could clearly see a dark spot with a sizable radius.  
  
As he moved in closer he came to the realization that it was a massive crater the prince ceased his decent and stayed hovering over the center of the colossal hole looking down to find any trace of Goku however the dust blocked his visibility.  
  
It didn't really matter though the saiyan warrior again turned to his trained sense and could clearly feel his rivals infuriatingly strong Ki, the third class clown was just fine.  
  
Still he knew the ona would bitch about the hole despite the fact she was the richest woman in the world and could easily have the problem taken care of. On Chyuusie Vegeta learned, you could get anything you wanted if you had enough zenny, not a real surprise nor a new concept to him seeing as he was raised working for the planet trade were paying customers could get any world they desire if they had the riches to pay for Freiza's services.  
  
Gohan stood on the edge with Chichi tightly grasping his arm with her right hand as she leaned the whole of her body into crater. Yamcha and Tien stood on both sides of Gohan.  
  
Bulma whom was standing by the sliding glass entrance to her home tilted her head up and could clearly see the silhouette of her spouse inside the dust cloud. She was about to begin her verbal assault on her mate when she was disrupted by her long time friend's now loud and shrill voice calling to her own husband.  
  
"Goku are you down there!!!," whaled Chichi. "Hey take it easy mom," Gohan grasped his mothers arm before the flight ignorant Chichi could slip down into the crater.Sure she would have survived but Gohan would have been at the receiving end of his mother's fury if he would have been so irresponsible as to let her fall and, the wrath of Chichi is something that could send a chill down the spine of any super saiyan.  
  
Not to long after Chichi's call did a figure immerge from the crater and dense plum of dust reveling itself to be Goku.  
  
"Oh.hee hee, hi Chichi guess Vegeta got kind of carried away there huh?" he flashed a sheepish smile as he innocently scratched his head.  
  
"Goku!," Chichi boomed ecstatically Gohan was startled to see his mother jump off the rim of the newly formed crater and make the 65 foot leap to her husbands arms.  
  
"Oh Goku I'm so glad your alright," Chichi began her sentence with sweet tones and a dreamy look in her eyes, but as quick as light her mood made the usual 180  
  
" WHAT WERE THE TWO OF YOU THINKING!!!!!"  
  
"Um..I don't kno-"  
  
"DOSE EVERTHING ALWAYS HAVE TO REVOLVE AROUND FIGHTING!!!!"  
  
"um.Chichi.I-,"  
  
"AND WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE DO YOU THINK YOUR SETTING FOR GOHAN AND GOTEN.oh,"  
  
After her discharge the lovely brunette fainted in her hubby's arms, naturally do to stress, which was not at all that uncommon for her.  
  
" Chichi are..are you okay!" Goku eyed his unconscious spouse with concern. As suddenly as she fainted she came around.  
  
"Am I okay? Am I okay! Dose it look like I'm okay!!!" with that said she then began to beat the living day light out of her mate, while he stood still and dumb founded, like a good little siayan, with that never ending goofy expression of his.  
  
Yamcha, Tein and Gohan rushed in to pry the crazed women off of poor Goku.  
  
Bulma tilted her head towards the commotion and fixed her azure eyes on the two formidably strong human men and the teenage demi-saiyan struggling to hold back one woman.  
  
"Hey Chichi calm down it's not Goku's fault from what I saw he was actually following our conditions which is more than I could say about some other people I know who are stubborn jerks and far to close-minded to cooperate or don't have enough IQ points or otherwise don't use the ones they have to follow a few simple rules," She said that last part loud enough so that there was no chance Vegeta would miss it.  
  
Vegeta landed along side his mate, who had her dainty arms crossed right under her ample chest; she was wearing a comfortably loose red dress that however was tight enough to hug her curves in all the right places.  
  
The vista he was taking in was enough to shut him up for a few seconds; he was then hit with the premature assumption that he would be sleeping on the couch that night and that was sufficient to get his mouth running.  
  
" Shut up Ona! Who the hell are you to be giving me conditions anyways?"  
  
" The owner of this house, that is to say the one who provides you with shelter, pays for your clothes, and food. Oh boy! Hah hah believe you me that last one is no chunk change even by my standards."  
  
"Hmph.So what, that's your obligation anyways,"  
  
Bulma's eye flashed with pure fury at that last comment and was, preparing a verbal discharge that would have sent his royal jerkness reeling when, a gentle hand on her shoulder caused all her angry steam to evaporate.  
  
"um *cough* Bulma dear now that everyone is alright shouldn't we continue the barbeque?" Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mother asked in a tone that was all to up beat for the situation.  
  
Bulma was left dumbfounded by the absurdity of the question.  
  
Yamcha like everyone else had come here to relax and have a good time amongst friends the last thing he wanted to deal with was a full scale domestic squabble between Bulma and that jack ass.  
  
It's true what that jerk had done was pretty bad but as long as everything was set for chilling than why not take it easy Bulma didn't deserve to have her weekend ruined like this, even if in the big scheme of things she did bring it upon herself for, choosing that royal pain over a laid back guy like himself.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Your mother is right chill out..that.um huge..gapping..uh.hole shouldn't be to hard to fix," he felt he was digging himself into one ten times bigger as his black eyes met the icy glare of his friends blue ones, but he continued, " and besides no one got hurt right?" That last comment seemed to have softened Bulma's expression a bit.  
  
She took a deep breath to say something but was startled by another's hysteria. "No one got hurt? No one got fucking hurt?"  
  
The voice was shaking with terror and furry it actually took Bulma a few seconds to recognize the owner of the voice, since she was never one to show much emotion at all. It was odd and, unnerving to hear 18 use such tones.  
  
Bulma began to feel uneasy as she turned to face the direction of the android who had just as effectively gotten the rest of the Z gang's attention.  
  
"Then answer me this WERE THE FUCK IS KRILLIN!!!!" 18 was technically speaking to Yamcha whom had said that no one got hurt but her piercing blue eyes which now flashed with undeterred furry were entirely focused on Vegeta.  
  
Goku, Tein, Gohan, Yamcha, Roshi, and even the young Trunks and Goten all made a collective gasp as they came to the horrific realization that Krillon's Ki was no were to be found.  
  
//Come to thing of it the center of the crater is were Krillion was sitting.// as these terrible facts made there way into Gohan's head painful knot tightened in his stomach.  
  
As for Vegeta, he found himself wrestling with a feeling that was virtually non existence in his youth and now that he had 'changed' some what he rarely felt it still, this feeling was of course guilt. Had his spar with Kakarrott really caused the death of Krillon?  
  
The shock of the moment was suddenly interrupted by a wrathful android charging at super sonic speeds toward the Saiyan prince.  
  
Vegeta's muscles tensed in anticipation for 18's attack.  
  
A/N: Please, please review I'll even except flames, give some constructive criticism: is it to long and boring? 


End file.
